Ankoku no Tsubasa
[[Lady Bat|'< Lady Bat']] Ankoku no Tsubasa is Lady Bat's image song. thumb|300px|right English Lyrics If you wanna be, As pretty as a rose, And more seductive than the full moon, Force yourself away, From the troubles of life, And in fate's hands you can fully bloom. The door to another dark world is starting to creep open, Now it;s time to leave all you love behind, And become reborn again!! Hush now, close your eyes and don't be afraid, In the dark of the night live's a maskuarade. So don't you fear, follow the darkness. There's no reason to be afraid of my tender kiss, I'll lead you to a dark eternal bliss!! Japanese Lyrics バラよりも美しく 月よりも悩ましく 大切な命ならば この手で咲かせたい 暗黒の世界 扉が今開かれるよ もう一度 運命預けて 生まれ変わるさ そのまぶた閉じて見つめて 真夜中の マスカレード 今闇にすべり落ちて行く さあおいで! 怯えなくていいよ そして永遠になれ 妖しげに揺らぐ風 くぐり抜けた瞬間 純情な愛情など 忘れさせてあげる 暗黒の世界 新しい時 刻もう 誰かの為 悩んだり 心を痛めなくていい そのまぶた閉じて見つめて 未来から 呼ぶ声が 今闇にすべり落ちて行く 教えてる 翼につかまって きっと永遠になる 0 まぶたを閉じて見つめて 今闇にすべり落ちて行く そのまぶた閉じて見つめて 心ごと 奪い去れ 今闇にすべり落ちて行く 謎めいた 夜更けにくちづけを そして永遠になる まぶたを閉じて見つめて 今闇にすべり落ちて行く そのまぶたを閉じて見つめて 今闇にすべり落ちて行く Japanese Pronunciation Lyrics Bara yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori mo nayamashiku. Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai. Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo. Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa. Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mayonaka no MASUKAREEDO. Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku saa oide! Obienakute ii yo Soshite eien ni nare. Ayashige ni yuragu kaze kugurinuketa shunkan. Junjou na aijou nado wasuresasete ageru. Ankoku no sekai atarashii toki kizamou. Dareka no tame nayandari kokoro o itamenakute ii. Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mirai kara yobu koe ga. Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku oshieteru tsubasa ni tsukamatte Kitto eien ni naru Mabuta tojite mitsumete. Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete kokoro goto ubaisare. Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku nazomeita yofuke ni kuchidzuke o. Soshite eien ni naru. Mabuta tojite mitsumete. Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete. Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku Greek Lyrics Σαν τριαντάφυλλο Όμορφη είμαι εγώ, και με τα αγκάθια μου σας τιμωρώ. Μια καινούρια αρχή, Να κάνω προσπαθώ, τη νέα ζωή μου ξεκινώ ! Σαν ακούω να με καλεί, Βαθιά φωνή, Γνωστή του κάτω κόσμου. Το πεπρομένο θα μ’οδηγεί, Μόνο εκεί θα βρω ξανά το φώς μου !!! Σε κοιτάω και έχεις τα μάτια κλειστά, Σε τρελό χορό σε περιμένω !!! Μέσα στην νύχτα όλα μοιάζουν πλαστά, Μόνο εσύ μπορείς ν’αλλάξεις το πεπρομένο !!! Μες στο σκοτάδι μόνη εγώ κι εσύ !!! (Ο έρωτας που έζησες θα ξεχαστεί.) (Ο κόσμος του σκότους τη λύση θα βρει.) (Μια φωνή απ’το μέλλον να σε σώσει μπορεί !!!) Greek Pronunciation Lyrics San triantáfyllo, ómorfi̱ eímai egó̱, kai me ta ankáthia mou sas timo̱ró̱. Mia kainoúria archí̱, Na káno̱ prospathó̱, ti̱ néa zo̱í̱ mou xekinó̱ ! San akoúo̱ na me kaleí, vathiá fo̱ní̱, Gno̱stí̱ tou káto̱ kósmou. To peproméno tha m’odi̱geí, Móno ekeí tha vro̱ xaná to fó̱s mou !!! Se koitáo̱ kai écheis ta mátia kleistá, Se treló choró se periméno̱ !!! Mésa sti̱n nýchta óla moiázoun plastá, Móno esý boreís n'alláxeis to peproméno !!! Mes sto skotádi móni̱ egó̱ ki esý !!! (O éro̱tas pou ézi̱ses tha xechasteí.) (O kósmos tou skótous ti̱ lýsi̱ tha vrei.) (Mia fo̱ní̱ ap'to méllon na se só̱sei boreí !!!) French Lyrics Je suis Lady Bat On m'appelle comme ça Vous avez l'air assez surprises princesses C'est pourtant bien moi N'ayez aucunes craintes C'est écrit nos destins se croisent En ce jour vos cœurs m'appartiennent Je vous invite a voir Mon âme briller sur la scène qui scintille La peur vous guette je suis Lady Bat Ouvrez bien grand vos pupilles Bien plus belle que la rose Plus piquante qu'une épine De ma main, fleuri la vie si précieuse La porte de l'Enfer sera bientôt ouverte Le destin m'appelle et m'offre une nouvelle vie Une autre vie commence aujourd'hui (Bien plus belle que la rose. Plus piquante qu'une épine). (La porte de l'Enfer sera bientôt ouverte). (Bien plus belle que la rose. Plus piquante qu'une épine). Spanish Lyrics Más hermosa que, Una rosa azul, que sus espinas más molesta aún. Esta mano es, La que quiere intentar, Que una vida que te abro ya. La puerta al inframundo Y está apunto ya de abrirse, porque adivino que una vez más me llamará, La voz de mi destino. Yo te miro y tú debes los ojos cerrar. Es la máscara de la media noche. Electriza sin miedo hacia la oscuridad Ahora ven, ven ya, amiga ven ya a la noche, Porque te espera la eternidad. (El mundo oscuro te quiere abrazar). (Una voz del futuro te va acariciar). (Yo te miro y tú debes los ojos cerrar). Category:Songs Category:Lady Bat